1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors. In particular, the present invention is a bridge adapter assembly which is preferably used for interconnecting individual telephones with multi-conductor telephone cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, adapter assemblies have been developed for interconnecting telephones and other telephone equipment with a multi-conductor telephone cable. Examples of one type of adapter system are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,985, in which a multiple contact connector and a plurality of modular connector jacks are provided within a housing. A cover is mounted over the housing and has openings to permit cables to enter the housing and make connection with the multiple contact connector and the modular connector jacks.
A similar type of bridge adapter is the TRW Cinch Super Mod V telephone adapter system. This device uses five modular jacks, half tapped into two back-to-back, wired-through, twenty-five pair connectors. One of the connectors is a male type connector, while the other is a female type connector. The five modular jacks are mounted at the top of the housing, while the two twenty-five pair connectors are mounted on opposite sides of the housing.